


Soulmark

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, not beta read or edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Or maybe just a best friend.Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRNP4I_H-i4
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Kudos: 33





	Soulmark

It was a fact of the world that everyone would fall in love. Well, it wasn’t exactly a fact, but in the thousands of years that people had existed, there were no documented cases of someone being born without a soulmate. Babies were born with designs on their skin, and grew up knowing that somewhere out there had the same mark as them.

The fact terrified Virgil. He had three designs permanently etched into his skin. There was a small band of colors that, after a bit of searching, he found was of a spiral galaxy, a light blue pawprint, and a red sheild. He hid them except for the pawprint. It seemed the safest one to display to avoid bullying, and it was on his right hand, so it was pretty hard to hide anyways. He grew up without meeting any of his soulmates. Well, technically, he had met one. He saw a red sheild on the back of one of his classmates while they were dressing out for gym, but he never said anything.

He moved away to go to college. He saw Sheild one time, but once again didn’t approach him. He got paired with someone with a spiral galaxy spread across their forearm for a group project, and saw Galaxy’s intelligent brown eyes glance down to the blue pawprint, but neither of them said anything.

A bell chimed above his head, as he walked into the animal shelter. He had just managed to snag an apartment that allowed pets, and had decided he wanted a dog. He walked down the line of cages, looking for a dog who wasn’t too energetic. He stopped in front of a cage at the end holding a small, cream colored dog with a white paw and dark brown eyes.

“Heya! Can I get by? It’s time for her dinner,” a chipper employee asked, shaking a bowl of food.

Virgil stepped back to allow him access, rubbing his fingers subconsciously over his knuckles. The employee stopped and looked at him. Virgil looked back, his fingers stopping.

“I have a pawprint, too!” 

“R-Really?” he stuttered, subconsciously covering the mark.

“Yeah! I’m Patton. Oh, you have to meet Roman and Logan! Here’s my number,” the employee said, handing him a card and feeding the dog.

_ Does he like, keep cards with his number on them just...with him?  _ Virgil wondered, looked down at the notecard, debating whether or not to text him. In the end he shoved the card deep into the pocket of his hoodie and went to ask about adopting the dog.

About a week later he was relaxing with his dog, who he had decided to name Skull. Just because she was a calm, friendly dog didn’t mean Virgil had to name her a calm, friendly thing. He was absentmindedly stroking her while zoning out to a tv show he’d already watched a dozen times before. Suddenly he remembered Pawprint. His hands moved to his pockets, no card, of course. It was probably for the best. He went back to trying to relax.

Galaxy approached him after class about a week after that.

“Pardon me, but have you met your soulmate yet?”

Virgil shook his head, wanting nothing more than to return to his apartment.

“I believe my friend has the same soulmark as you. Would you like to meet him?”

“M-Maybe later? I have to go walk my dog, bye!” he cut away from Galaxy and sprinted for the bus stop.

About a week after that Sheild approached him.

“Hey, I think I recognize you.”

“We went to the same highschool,” Virgil managed to tell him without stuttering.

“You went to Sanders?”

Virgil nodded, playing with the edge of his backpack.

“Cool! I think my friend-”

Virgil ran away before he could finish his sentence.

A month passed without any more incidents. Then he decided to take Skull to the dog park while he worked on some of his assignments. He let Skull loose and watched for awhile to make sure she was okay, then he set up his stuff and started working, looking up now and then to check on Skull, who was happily romping around with a dog twice her size.

“Hey, Pawprint!” a chirpy voice said.

“Hi, Patton,” he whispered, focusing intently on his textbook, although the words seemed like gibberish now. 

“Did you end up adopting that dog?”

“Yeah, she’s out there,” Virgil replied, grateful that the conversation wasn’t steering towards soulmates. He pointed out Skull, who was chasing the dog.

“Aw! She’s so cute. I always called her Chip.”

“I named her Skull.”

“Skull?”

Virgil nodded.

“That’s an interesting name.”

Virgil shrugged. Patton’s ignoring of the blue pawprint that was clearly displayed on his skin was starting to make him anxious now, “Can you just get to why you really approached me?”

“Oh, you mean the soulmark? Well, I would love to date you!”

Virgil stiffened.

“Or maybe just best friends?” Patton amended.

Virgil looked over at Patton. The slight breeze was blowing the gentle sent of chocolate towards him, and making the curls at the top of Patton’s hair dance. He looked like someone who would listen and cuddle away bad days, “Yeah. I’d be good with maybe being friends.”


End file.
